


Break the engagement

by Chikaneclaes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:08:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26153938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chikaneclaes/pseuds/Chikaneclaes
Summary: “Please break the… engagement… Please…”This is the story of a Duke’s daughter who the sight of her fiance the princess dancing with the daughter of a Count, wanting to cancel the engagement
Relationships: Fleur Delacour/Hermione Granger
Comments: 1
Kudos: 51





	Break the engagement

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for writing English is not my language.

“Please break the… engagement… Please…”

It was the first princess of France Kingdom, Fleur, who was being begged to break the engagement by her fiance, the daughter of a Duke, Hermione Granger.

Tonight is a night party celebrating Her Majesty’s birthday, and the two, who have been engaged since the age of seven and had always gotten along to the point of being envied by others, are attracting everyone’s attention right now.  
At the beginning of this problematic evening, the princess escorted her beautiful fiancee, who was the envy of everyone, to perform the first dance. After that, she danced a few songs with different people, moved to the places of her entourage, talked about politics and economics, and turned to the people around him to grasp the current situations of the aristocrats.

Though being busy away from her fiancee, Fleur was still able to observe her as she looked around secretly while roaming without being obvious to others, observing her friendly relationships, and remembering those who looked ecstatic looking towards his fiancee. She was definitely able to do it well.

Being the first princess of this country, there are many the peopleos who want to talk to her, though she reluctantly makes contact with them. She tries to escape the difficulty by using her aides as an excuse, or by putting on a smiling face for socializing while gently refusing, or if neither seem to work, ask for a dance and then drop them off right after.

Though, it seems that there are some aristicrathic who lack manners and become frustrated because their intentions were not transmitted. There are also many people who are thinking of becoming his fiancee, and also daughters who are aiming for even just side rooms and wealth.

Then there’s this daughter who spoke familiarly to she the woman of high nobility who already has a fiancee. Of course, the young lady who saw the sight of her fiance’s arm being held by another at this instance turned pale and moved to the wall with her friends and finally left the venue. 

After that this time, a daughter from a commoner who was adopted by the Countess came to greet me and asked me for a dance. Tonight being that adopted daughter’s debut and being a rumored person in tea parties, this adopted daughter is relatively famous. With this, she was gathering everyone’s gazes, and while I was thinking that she wouldn’t possibly just lightly ask royalty for a dance, when the music played, my arm was suddenly pulled and I couldn’t refuse until I was dragged to the dance floor.

Around the middle of this troublesome evening, when I was about to bring my fiancee back to my palace, I couldn’t find Hermione anywhere when I looked around.

When I called out to Hermione’s friend whom she was just with her earlier, she said that Lucia had left the venue with a pale face. I asked for a reason but she wasn’t sure, and was told instead that Hermione seemed surprised at the sight of me dancing with that Count’s daughter.

I thanked her friend, explained to the situation to my aides, left the venue, asked a nearby escort knight about Hermione’s whereabouts, and went to the royal garden I previously showed Hermione, as I was informed.

Why go to the garden?

With an unpleasant feeling, I quickly head to the garden.

The garden was full of moonlight, and under that moonlight stood my beautiful fiancee who looked like the goddess of the moon.

I was so fascinated with her beautiful figure that was the same as when we first met, no, even more beautiful with her maturity, that I forgot to breathe.

The first time I saw that beautiful hair paired with those big honey-colored eyes, I almost thought I was seeing a fairy.

A few years ago, I happened to come across a girl who happened to go to the royal palace to accompany her father for work and was watching the flowers in the gardens of the office area to kill time. The moment I saw her, it felt like something shot my heart and she immediately became a big presence in my mind.

At that time, I really thought she was a fairy and thoughtlessly asked her, 「Are you the flower fairy?」 Every time I recall myself of that time, I blush. "I’m a human", you know was what she answered but then a man who seemed to be her father rushed to take her away and I was not able to ask her name. Now that I think about it, the man who left the palace quickly without greeting me knowing I was royalty was rude, but I could guess that he didn’t want me to know her daughter’s name.

From that day forward, in order to know the man who had taken her away, I remembered all the names and face drawings of the royal workers and aristocrats, and walked around the office to find the Duke Granger I identified from the pictures. I was also amazed at the fact that I, a princess, had never met him even though she was the head of a Duke estate.

By persuading Her Majesty the queen, by persuading Duke Granger, and by persuading the parliament, I was finally able to get my beloved fiancee.

That same fiancee stands and weeps in the garden. Even that appearance of shedding tears is also beautiful, and I even feel as if I am seeing an illusion of a picture.

“Hermione”

I wanted Hermione to be aware of my presence and therefore called out to her. No, if you don’t notice me, I’d be troubled. Though I don’t know why, but my beloved fiance is weeping.

“Fleur…”

Hermione’s eyes widened as she was surprised to see me. She turned away and wiped her tears.

“Can you tell me what happened?”

As I approached her and reached out, Hermione stepped back. It was a scared, rejection-like gesture.

“What happened?”

I felt frustrated with that reaction. It felt like I was rejected. I wanted her to tell me what happened, so I spoke as softly as possible.

And what I received in response was —–

“Please break the… engagement… Please…”

I felt my eyes reflexively widen as I was so surprised.

“Why do you want to break our engagement?”

This is all messed up. Still, I consciously made myself calm down and let out a quiet voice. 「Calm down, calm down.」, I tell myself and look at Hermione gently.

“There is someone else who is suitable for you. That person is not me… I’m not good for you… I’m sure you’ll like the other person.”

Her words were so sure as if she had seen the future and decided my feelings on her own, that I didn’t know what to say. I couldn’t believe that her words connected me as if I had a fixed future.

Throughout this engagement, I have sincerely dealt with Hermione, and I even sometimes whispered words of love and confirmed my feelings to her.

Fleur was becoming anxious.

She was a fiancee whom I stubbornly convinced the my mother for and decided to have out of my own love-at-first-sight, so I can’t help but think that it was just politics for her. Even so, I did my best to treat Hermione with all my heart so that I could get across my feelings to her.

「Can’t you tell what I’m feeling? No, that shouldn’t be the case. Before tonight’s party started, she was smiling and we even kissed in the waiting room. Was even that kiss, fake? Is it that she just can’t go against me, a princess?」

“First, tell me the reason. Making something that hasn’t even happened yet your reason is unacceptable.”

I then embraced and soothed the crying Hermione. I feel so relieved that I couldn’t help but stroke her head and lightly kiss it.

「I don’t think she hates this.」

“T-that is……”

“Does Hermione hate me? Do you want to break our engagement because there is another person you liked?”

「Oh, I suddenly got irritated…」

“You’re wrong… I… I like you…”

「Even though you like me, yet you still want to break our engagement, isn’t that contradictory?」

Hermione cried, “I want you to break our engagement… you can still make it now,” she says, and I don’t get her even more and more. There is no reason to discard the engagement while fiances like each other.

“Fleur… you’ll fall in love with the lady you just danced with… Uh… uu… hic…She is a Veela like you”

Hermione is crying and talking without any sense, and in the middle, she said words that do not make even more sense.

This world is a magic world from, and I am a Veela the future queen and it is believed that it is necessary to reign that the official couple has to be Veela as well but that part of me is completely sure that Hermione is the right woman to rule by my side

「 How can I think that I will fall in love with that woman I just danced with? That woman from before, you say… … it’s no use. I can’t even remember her face at all. I want to tell you to calm down and breathe, but that does not seem to be possible. I’m getting a headache.」

“Hermione liked me that’s why she got jealous, right?”

Fleur, who was strangely calm, decided to take a word from Hermione.

“Yes, I like you. So… I want to say goodbye to these feelings. I want to say goodbye before you come to hate me.”

Hermione, the one who confessed her thoughts, and Fleur, who is filled with smiles after being told he was liked, have contrasting expressions.

“I see. I get it.”

「I get that you do like me. All I have to do now is to make sure you can’t escape… There are too many people in the royal garden.」

Hermione’s body shook when she saw the smiling Fleur. Realizing that it was not good to stay together like this, she tried to move away but failed because her waist was being held.

“I… I seem to be confused… Uhm, about the engagement, I’m going to ask my dad to let Her Majesty cancel it. That, uhm… I’m going to take my leave now.”

Hermione tried to move her waist but the difference in power between a veela and a human is so obvious that she could not separate from her.

Fleur wouldn’t just let Hermione tell her father to request for Her Majesty to break the engagement. Though the Duke himself could not break the engagement, but as a father who cares so much for his daughter, he would definitely use any means necessary to do so.

Fleur then back hugged the Hermione who was hurriedly trying to escape and whispered in her ears

“I love you”

Fleur herself was startled to hear such a surprisingly sweet voice coming from her, and the same was true for Hermione, who turned bright red up to her ears. She then princess-carried Hermione and immediately moved quickly.

“Uhm, where are we going?”

Fleur was surprised that she was able to move smoothly towards the private area for the royal family even though along these quarters are rooms being lent to foreign ambassadors right now.

“Hm? To my private room.”

Even though they were fiances from an early age, because Fleur had a strong desire to cherish Hermione, she had never before invited her to her private quarters. So as to not make a scandal for her precious fiance, they had always only met in the garden or the salon.

There was a guard in front of his private room, and the guard was startled to see Fleur approaching, holding Hermione in her arms. Still, she understood the intention of her princess and opened the door without saying anything.

The room with the lights off was dim, and she relied on the moonlight to navigate around the room.

“Uhm… I’ll be in trouble being in Fleur’s room!”

Even if a pre-marital woman is her fiancee, entering a private room at night is nothing but a scandal.

“We’re already engaged, that’s why it’s fine, right? Is there something bothering you? Let’s do our talk as fiances.”

“If that’s the case, we can just do it at the salon! Moreover, we could just talk at the party venue!”

“Hermione was the first to escape, right?”

Hermione thought that she would be lowered in the sofa, but she was wrong. Fleur was headed for the door beyond the sofa.

“If you’re headed for the sofa, it’s over there! Where are we going?”

“Hmm, where, I wonder.”

Fleur: When Hermione saw the smile that raised the edge of my mouth, her body suddenly reacted. 「I have to run away!」 Even if you think so, you cannot escape from me.

「Gaaaa! ! !」

After the door that was closed was kicked open by force, the next thing Fleur did was head for the bed and gently put down Hermione on it, and then immediately lay on top of her.

“It’s okay. I’ll be gentle.”

Hermione’s heart beat faster as she was being stared at by such searing eyes.

「No, no, I need to refuse or else I’ll be ruined」

Hermione: Even though my head knows it’s bad but my body won’t move. It’s almost as if I’m a prey caught by a carnivorous beast.

Fleur: The next morning, I woke up with the light coming in from the curtain. I’m currently filled with the feeling of indescribable happiness and the relief of having one body.

It’s all because I finally got my beloved fiancee who’s sleeping next to me. I don’t anymore have to fear her being taken away by someone else, and she will stay by my side for the rest of her life.

A few days later, the marriage of the First Princess Fleur Isabelle Delacour and the daughter of the Duke, Hermione Jean Granger was announced.

For the first time in the kingdom, a princess married while still studying at the Royal Academy, hence, it was said that Hermione was being disrespected, according to the rumors floating around the social circles about possible pregnancies. However, at the time of the wedding ceremony, the princess directly said 「Because she’s so beautiful that I’m afraid I couldn’t wait until graduation」 and with that, the rumors and bad talks by the people were immediately dispersed and settled.


End file.
